Only Human
by Nightingale-Delights
Summary: Escaping your hometown in hopes to be free is tough, but it's only tougher when you have strange evil killing things after you. As she and her brother ran from the abnormally tall man, they could see figures in the distance. She clutched tightly to her brother's hand while the other held the make-shift baby carrier. Perhaps they could help...but how, if most of the humans are dead?


**Only Human**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story I am posting on this site. I can honestly say that I am nervous about what you guys think. This is a creepypasta fanfic. There will be romance, but who will fall in love is unpredictable. Even I don't know which characters I want to fall in love with each other. But hopefully it turns out alright! Please enjoy and leave a comment! **

**Thanks!**

**~Nightingale**

**Summary: Escaping your hometown in hopes to be free is tough, but it's only tougher when you have strange evil killing things after you. As she and her brother ran from the abnormally tall man, they could see figures in the distance. She clutched tightly to her brother's hand while the other held the make-shift baby carrier. Perhaps they could help...but then again who could possibly be out in the open like this? Especially when most of the human population is dead...**

**Chapter 1: Unusual Signs **

Dust kicked up as the strong wind blew across the dusty town of Arkansas City. I stared out the window of my living checking for clear signs of a tornado. There were none. I noticed that the sky was different, it was blue, but it wasn't the normal blue sky.

"Strange..." I murmured as I watched on carefully. Living in this town was drag and I dreamed of escaping one day, probably to America...or something like that. As my mind wondered I didn't hear the front door open.

"Cathy!" A voice called. Blinking, I snapped out of my wishful thoughts and looked towards the direction of the voice. It was Matthew, my little brother. I sighed at his wet brown hair that was plastered to his face. He smiled a lopsided grin and walked over towards me. "Hey, where's mom?" He asked. I glared at the muddy prints left behind as he walked to the kitchen. I stood up and glared at his eight year old form.

"Why are you wet?" I asked completely ignoring his question, I sniffed the air and quickly covered my nose and made a disgusted look, "And smelly?" I added. He rolled his eyes and pulled out one of the wooden stools.

"I don't know, why are you a fink?" He asked making a sweet innocent face. I growled under my breath and clenched my nose close.

"Were you rolling around in Old man Jerry's barn again?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Why do you always assume I hang out with the animals?" He asked me. I scoffed.

"Because you smell like one." I retorted. He laughed.

"At least people are able to tell the difference between us." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to the laundry room.

"Dork." I said.

"Dweeb." He replied with a grin. I gave a small smile as I dug out the mop and began to pour water in a bucket, "You never did answer my question." He said.

"Oh? And what was that?" I asked as I dragged the now water filled, and heavy, bucket to the center of the kitchen. He helped me by grabbing the mop and handing it to me.

"About mom, I asked where she was." He said. I sighed as I began to mop.

"She's helping Mrs. Trenton." I said as I cleaned the first of many muddy prints. I heard him flip the tv on and I groaned, "Please tell me you cleaned your feet before going to the living room." I said.

"Of course I did!" He said, "Who do you think I am?" He asked. I didn't answer.

As I finished the mopping, I could hear Matthew calling my name.

"Cathy! Cathy come look!" He said. I leaned the mop against the wall and walked towards the living, I saw Matthew looking out the window, his face pressed against the glass. I could hear the TV blaring in the background.

"What is it Matt?" I asked as I got near him. His brown orbs looked up at me and he pointed out the window.

"Check it out!" He said. Ignoring the smell the lingered to him, I glanced outside. I gasped at the sight. The sky was a pure black in the distance, I could see no sunlight or clouds.

"What on earth?" I said, I quickly ran to the back door and outside. The air was a lot chillier than it was earlier. I shivered slightly but continued staring at the blackness. I felt my brother stand next to me.

"What do you think it is?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Whatever it is...it doesn't look good." I said. He grasped my hand tightly.

"Cathy...there's something else I got to show you." He said. I followed him inside and he lead me to the TV.

"_We're here in Winfield where a massive black cloud seems to have formed out of nowhere. Residents say that this is a warning while others are calling it the end of the world. Either way, this cloud seems dangerous and authorities have ordered that all highways be closed off to the public."_ The new lady said. I turned away from the screen as the front door opened and my mother came in. Her bright almond eyes sparkled as she entered the house.

"Kids I'm home!" She said. I pulled my brother aside as I turned off the TV.

"Don't tell mom about this." I said. He gave me a funny look.

"Why not?" He asked. I glanced towards the hallway, I could see my mom's shadow getting closer.

"Because she's already under enough pressure Matt, she doesn't need to worry about this." I replied. He looked down before glancing back up and nodding. I smiled and patted his damp hair before sticking my tongue out and wiping the dirty liquid off of me.

"Hey mom!" I greeted as she entered the living room. She smiled and gave me a quick hug. She glanced at Matt and gave a playful glare.

"Matt why on earth are you wet?" She asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"I was playing at Rookie Lake." He said. I glanced at him.

"Rookie lake?" I asked, he nodded.

"It's this really cool lake that's located near this abandoned house." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Enough said." I replied before stalking towards the stairs, "If you need me I'll be in my room." I said. My mom smiled before waving her hand.

"Ok sweetie, come down if fifteen for dinner!" She said.

"Ok!" I replied as I came to the top step. I paused a moment to hear the conversation with my brother.

"Not you Matthew Anderson." Mom said.

"But why?" I heard my brother whine.

"You need to go bathe." She said. I counted to three before it happened, 1...2...3.

"NEVER!" I heard him scream before he ran out if my mom's grasp.

"Matthew!" My mother yelled. I giggle quietly before entering my room. It seemed like the usual thing was happening, my mom chased Matthew to get him to bathe and my brother ran like heck.

As I ignored the fight between mother and son, I looked out my window once more. This time the dark clouds seemed to have thickened. It was halfway across the field, so close to our house, I thought.

I went to my bed and laid down, but I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I do remember when I awoke.

It was when I heard a very loud scream.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Tbc...**_

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
